


验伤

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm





	验伤

1

范丞丞高考七天之后，过了生日。  
生日趴请的多半还是高中的同学，包了个酒店的自助餐厅，打算喝醉之后住到酒店了事。这些人有的高考了，有的则准备直接出国念书。跟范丞丞关系好的男生来了七七八八，女生则有几个没有来。因为她们早就做好了整容的攻略，现在已经飞到日本和韩国去了。

范丞丞小女朋友的签证也已经办好了，但为了给他过这个十八岁生日，虽然非常期待，但一直没有出发。  
范丞丞对女朋友也要整容这件事没有什么其他的意见。他对于日后、未来、健康这些词都没什么概念，觉得漂亮就行，追求漂亮也不是罪过。范丞丞本来还想同去，但是女朋友觉得恢复期一定是丑的，不乐意给男朋友看，所以拒绝了。

 

第二天范丞丞从酒店大床上醒来，女朋友睡在旁边。  
前一天大家穿得都挺成熟的。虽然说高中里大家也都化妆、攀比，背来上学的都是名牌包。但彻底脱离校规拘束之后，又是一番新天地。他女朋友此刻正穿着低胸裙子倒在他旁边呼呼大睡。本来说好了要在成人之夜合理合法地做爱。虽说之前也有过很多次了。但是没到九点就双双喝醉了，一觉睡到第二天早上。  
范丞丞洗漱完毕后叫了早餐。但还是头疼。

吃完饭之后女朋友整理了一下仪容，从早就收拾好的行李箱里拿出飞机上要穿的衣服换上，就被司机总去首都机场了。  
不知道回来的时候还认不认得出呢。  
范丞丞想。

 

他们两个的感情未来走向本来也很难说。  
他女朋友没有高考，直接申请了澳洲的大学。不是什么太有名的学校，但总比在国内高考要强得多。而范丞丞则是做了两手准备，一方面已经申请到了美国的学校。整个申请过程除了考试是范丞丞自己考的之外，其他都没有他的参与。选城市、选学校、选专业、文书的制作、包括整个申请流程，范丞丞一概什么都不知道。  
然后他就被录取了。  
学校在华盛顿。因为他父母比较喜欢首都。

但范丞丞也高考了。那个学校全美排名将近100名，并不怎么样，他不乐意去。况且他英语并没有那么好，在美国怎么能像中国一样畅通而快乐呢。  
在私立学校的一堆有钱小孩里，范丞丞还算是个努力的人。这种努力可能来自一种叛逆。但显然他女朋友就没有那种叛逆，甚至也没太想过以后。  
得知女朋友要去澳洲的时候范丞丞挺生气的。  
高三的时候大家都挺寂寞。高中生活马上就要结束了，复习的节奏紧张而压抑，容易诞生情侣。但范丞丞也不是闹着玩儿的，他是真的想一直在一起的。他很年轻，才十八岁，身体健康一切都好，两个人之间本来应该没有任何阻碍。  
但是女孩一旦去了澳洲之后，两个人的四季都颠倒了，只有春秋天，勉强可以假装生活在同一个半球。而北京的春秋二季加起来，大概只有一个月罢了。

 

范丞丞生了好几月的闷气。  
他想起这件事情来就生气。教室的后门每天都要被他踹一顿，后来终于踹坏了。坏个门自然没人当回事情，赔钱就可以了。范丞丞的父亲也没有说他，只是深深地看了他一眼，叹了口气。  
他平静下来之后，又生出一种好似战无不胜的勇气。那勇气持续时间还挺长，一直持续到现在。现在范丞丞躺在酒店的房间里，女朋友可能已经登机了。他躺在白色的被子里，望着白色的天花板，感到一点轻松。

 

范丞丞有点想学钢琴。钢琴是个讲究童子功的乐器，范丞丞年龄早过了，但无所谓。  
于是他就和父母提了一嘴。  
没想到第二天的时候，母亲就和他微信视频。她人已经在施坦威之家了。大概是要给自己一个惊喜，先给自己买个琴。举目是摆的非常拥挤的钢琴，里面有非卖品古董，也有明码标价可供出售的琴。  
母亲的穿着打扮一看就是贵妇，店员当然殷勤招待。他们看起来也很懂行，起码自己都是会弹的。母亲在镜头面前献宝一样的神态，令范丞丞非常厌烦。他用拇指摁住了手机的前置摄像头，说，“别买了我不想学了。”就把电话给挂了。

他又不想学钢琴了。  
他为什么想要学钢琴来着呢？他原来在想什么呢。学钢琴不是太像他了吗。他都能想象自己在家里的地摊上，光着脚，踩着钢琴踏板，手指翻飞的样子。别人也会想到。别人想到的会更好、更完整。  
他一点儿也不想学钢琴了。

 

2

王子异从胡同里拐出来，在新街口的底商里找了一家饭馆解决了午饭。然后掏出钥匙，打开了卷帘门的锁。  
新街口乐器一条街上卖乐器的太多了。他是给学姐看店的，每个月拿些钱。

店面不是很大，正好利于加湿。不过现在是盛夏，今年气候又非常反常，北京的降雨和湿度竟然远远大于往常。乐器就这样一个个挂在店里，也不用收起来。  
门口左边挂着一面墙的二胡，右面是一面墙的三弦，中间立着一个照壁一样的墙，墙上挂着几张古琴。

王子异开了店之后开始用棉布擦琴，用琴油润滑琴面。用的还是吉他之类西洋乐的琴油，反正功效也是差不多的。那几张古琴他还拿下来巴拉巴拉，调一下音准。  
之后他给放在窗户上的各种植物浇水。  
这位学姐对于生意非常的随缘，这间店面交完店租，付完看店的工资之后，每个月也盈利不了两三万块钱。但是王子异很喜欢打理和收拾。他把绿萝日常添上水。其他植物都有养死的几率，所以要等到傍晚浇水比较妥当。但是绿萝是不会死的，所以什么时候浇水都可以。  
店里面还有一个水车的模型，就是很多中餐厅会买来放在门口那种又土又简陋的室内景观，王子异都把东西擦一擦，把水填上了。当然没有填很多，因为空气中潮得不行，水好像根本停止了蒸发。

做完这些王子异已经出了一身汗。  
他找到遥控器，制冷，把温度定到29度。  
然后坐到收银台里，从背来的琴袋里取出自己的贝斯，把音量扭到很小，练习了起来。

 

工作日的下午太阳很大，没有什么人进店。但是很多人会在店面外面张望，对着乐器指指点点。这些他都已经很习惯了，所以不予理会。  
下午四点多的时候来了一位客人。王子异听到了风铃响动之后就卸下了贝斯站了起来。来的是个非常年轻的人，看起来二十岁左右，头发染成墨绿色。神情有一种好奇，也有一些疲惫。  
是范丞丞。  
他指着一把二胡问道，“这个多少钱。”  
王子异走过去，发现他和自己差不多高。看起来像是个有钱人。不知道有钱人为什么要来新街口这种地方买这么普通的乐器。便说，“这把一千四。”  
范丞丞肉眼可见地震惊了，“这么便宜吗？”脸上的表情开始变得生动。  
王子异笑了，“也不算太便宜了。”  
“哦。”

那个人就很自来熟的，这里摸摸那里看看。也许是第一次看见真实的民乐乐器，还扒拉了几下古琴。事实上摆在前面的琴都是普通练习琴，稍微好一点的琴都装在琴囊里挂在墙的背面。王子异就由他去摸。  
“你会拉二胡吗？给我示范下呗。”范丞丞问。  
“不好意思，我不会。”王子异回答。  
“那你会什么呀？”  
范丞丞看到了放在收银台上面的贝斯。  
“这个你会吗？”  
“……会。”  
“那你给我弹个这个呗。”  
王子异觉得这个小孩儿还挺好玩儿的，就随便地弹了几下。  
那小孩看上去并没有太感兴趣，只是问，“你是玩儿乐队的吗？”  
王子异确实和朋友组了乐队，有一段时间了，大大小小的演出也跑过，有时候还会在酒吧唱歌。但他不知道那是不是应该叫做“玩儿”乐队。  
王子异点点头，“要看演出吗？”  
“在哪儿？”  
王子异掏出手机，打开自己的微信二维码，“加我啊。”

 

3

范丞丞那天什么也没买。  
他本来想学个和钢琴八竿子打不着的二胡。然后自己随便买一把就完事，显示自己对自己人生的拿捏。  
但是那些挂起来的乐器都太便宜了。他没法想象会有那么便宜的乐器。想到穷的人只能买千把块的乐器，他心里又觉得有点怪怪的。  
但店主的那把贝斯看上去还算是个好东西。  
他点开店主的朋友圈，里面发的都是演出信息。有那种live house演出，小型音乐节的演出，也有酒吧驻唱。除了这些之外，朋友圈里倒也没发过什么别的。

他女朋友每天给他更新自己的行程。前两天和和医生见面了，长谈好几个小时，医生夸自己脸型完美，不用大动干戈。  
昨天确定了具体的方案，只有双眼皮这一项。  
小姑娘并不是一个多么贪心的人，而且也好担心自己整容失败。双眼皮是看上去非常安全的一个项目了。

 

两天之后，星期五晚上，后海。  
范丞丞鬼使神差地八点半的时候坐到了这间酒吧里。是一家非常吵的清吧。台上四个人正在调试乐器。王子异还是背着那一把贝斯，其他还有一个键盘手，一个吉他手。键盘手有点肉乎乎的，在这么昏暗的环境都能看出非常的白。但是心情好像不是很好，全程和其他人无交流。那个吉他手长得很有棱角，看上去高冷不好惹，走上前去摸着键盘脖子往下顺了顺，好像是在安抚的感觉。而还有一个满头脏辫，眉毛全都剃掉了的小男孩儿，看上去不比自己大。他则没有任何的乐器，坐在台上的椅子上岔开腿玩儿手机。  
可能是并不需要出场的鼓手。

开场前吉他手还讲了两句话。有明显的台湾口音。  
说是主唱失恋了，希望大家给他一些鼓励。  
然后底下的人并没有人理他。

主唱就是那个键盘手。他看起来确实心情很糟糕。  
先是唱了几首中文慢歌，唱的蛮好的，后来开始唱英文慢歌，唱的还是蛮好的。后来开始唱起了闽南语歌。都是那种比父母辈年龄还大的土味情歌。  
那个脏辫鼓手已经开始笑着抖腿了。  
台湾吉他手控制不住笑意，嘴上还开始跟唱。  
后来主场竟然唱到了爱拼才会赢。场子突然有点儿燥起来了，有两个喝的有点儿多的年轻人突然站起来超大声地喊了句“爱拼才会赢！”大家哄然一笑。  
主唱没有料到观众突然给了反应。吓得一脸惊恐地往后一缩。

范丞丞在座位里啃着薯片，桌子上摆着一杯鸡尾酒。冰块已经全都化在里面了。分层也早就糊成一片，变成了一杯淡黄色的、看起来有点儿粘稠的液体。  
王子异的手长而灵巧，而且可以做到站桩弹琴。有的时候吉他手就还蛮亢奋，在前面激情弹奏，贝斯手在后面还是那样弹，表情也是平淡的。

范丞丞不知道他看没看见自己。不过自己坐得很近，又这么显眼，好像没有看不见的道理。  
他们结束之后，有新的歌手换上。范丞丞跟去了后台。  
后台就是一个放着设备的小房间，只有一盏破灯。房间里乱七八糟的，好多东西上面都罩着防尘布。主唱哭丧着脸把键盘什么的装好，和众人道了别就和鼓手一起出去了。  
范丞丞在屋子外面站着，门被刚才那两个人轻轻带了一下，关上了一大半。范丞丞藏在黑暗里。他预感将会发生什么。

然后他看到那个台湾人收拾好吉他之后逼近王子异。王子异他退到一堆高大的用防尘布罩着的设备旁边。防尘布上面倒是满是尘土。  
台湾人慢慢凑上去，胯部慢慢顶上王子异的身体，还在他耳边说着悄悄话。范丞丞当然一句都没有听见。之后范丞丞看到两个人开始接吻。王子异接吻的时候会闭上眼睛。那个台湾人的手先是放在腰上，然后顺着卫衣摸近后背里，然后摸到很上面。卫衣被带起来了，露出一截洁白的腰。  
两个人亲了好一阵子，终于松开的时候范丞丞感觉王子异好像往自己这里看了一下。他不确定，但他不想被发现，就跑走了。他一路跑出酒吧。  
他停了下来才感到自己出了一身冷汗。身边一下子安静下来了之后，他又一下子被热浪包围。

范丞丞站在夏天的热风中，感到一阵恶心。

 

那天晚上他一直心神不宁。  
到家的时候已经一点多了，他从冰箱拿了一罐冰啤酒，摔到床上。想了想又直接打开了，嘭的一下，淡黄色的液体飞洒出来。床上弄得哪里都是。他更生气了，干脆不想喝了。  
床单慢慢地吸水，形成星星点点的斑痕。阿姨听见动静，赶紧跑进来，把床单撤了下去。范丞丞躺在地毯上，又有点后悔。  
他脑海里全是那两个人接吻的画面。他一向厌恶这种事。但这个画面就是在他脑中徘徊不去。他回想起那个贝斯手的下颌骨形状，和看起来很柔软的嘴唇，还有露出来的那一截腰。灯光很昏黄，但他知道那一定是非常白的颜色。  
范丞丞心跳快得不太正常，好像喝了太多咖啡，或者是喝了浓度太高的茶。心跳得又急促，又有点儿想吐。然后他竟在这样剧烈的心跳里睡着了。

之后他被阿姨叫醒了。  
阿姨已经给换上了全新的床单。他迷迷糊糊地挪动到床上。阿姨给关上灯关上门，之后安静地退出去了。  
范丞丞却发现他再也睡不着了。他睁着眼在黑暗里。纯白的天花板上好像都变成了投影屏幕一般。  
他不记得自己是怎么睡着的。但是他记得自己做了一个梦。

 

梦里，就在这张床上，他和一个陌生男人做爱。那个男人可能上了年纪，身材也并不太好，在宽大的腹部压迫下，并不长的阴茎更像是要长进去了。他给男人口交。那根东西很快膨胀起来，带着那种动物气味。而他却很兴奋。  
梦中他的灵魂好像在天上俯瞰着这一切。他看着床上交缠的两个人。他看到了自己赤裸的后背。现实里的他都没怎么见过自己的后背。从天上看来，肩并不很宽，腰细且长，虽然趴跪着，但仍然能看出来腿上肉肉的。他看向窗外，居然是白天。

他醒了。  
醒来之后，这个梦立刻就冲进他的脑海。他下面硬到不行。他把手伸了下去，随意揉搓了两把。梦中有更多的细节闪了回来。  
他竟然还记得那个男人的阴茎。并不像肉做的。是深黄绿色的，好像还是粉笔质地的固体，上面有一道一道的裂痕。像是一坨干掉的鸟屎。  
在这种漫无边际的想象中，他射了出来。

 

4

范丞丞高考成绩出来了。比一本线高了十几分。上不了太好的学校。但是父母思考了一阵之后还是勉强同意他在国内读大学。  
范丞丞久违地开心了。

他的同学们都玩儿嗨了，只有他总是待在家里。  
女朋友的双眼皮割完了，眼睛上缠了一圈纱布。虽然她是个热爱社交媒体的人，但是自己裹着纱布的照片没发到任何地方，可能只发给了自己。  
范丞丞之前对双眼皮的理解，无非就是眼皮上面加个褶子。但那天，在酒吧的后台里，那个人好像抬眼望了他一下。深刻的眼窝下的大眼睛，露出了茫然而温柔的目光。那是一双十分好看的眼睛。

那个画面，那双眼睛总是闯进范丞丞的脑海里。  
他坐起来研究行程。  
八月份准备去一趟非洲，肯尼亚。欧美国家他已经去的差不多了，虽然远没有到已经不新鲜的程度，但是非洲显然对他来说还太新鲜。  
他点开非洲大草原的各种厮杀看了起来，然而就连互相争斗的野兽也无法转移他的注意力了。  
他爬下床，换上衣服，拿着手机和钱包，出门了。

 

那天夜里出来，他就把王子异的微信给删了。  
没有什么犹豫，甚至都没有点进去再看一眼，好像再看一眼就又会被什么蛊惑似的。  
他已经不记得他在哪家店工作了。  
这一条街上都是类似的店铺，五花八门的名字，差不多的内容。他上次就是随便进了一家而已。他找了一阵，心跳得很快，想要找到又害怕找到，竟感到某种近乡情怯的情绪。  
他找到了那家店。  
他很确定就是那一家店，但是里面坐着一个短发的女孩，非常瘦小的一只，长得挺可爱的，戴着圆圆的眼镜。学生气很重。  
范丞丞一看里面坐着的并不是他，一边松了口气一边有点失望。

这跟女生告诉他说，这里是他们俩轮班。王子异明天就会过来了。  
范丞丞哦了一声。心想自己明天绝不会来了。

 

5

王子异签收了网购的书之后又收拾了房间。  
他住的这条胡同还是改造过的，但不是菊儿胡同那种新式四合院，还是旧式的。只有一层，但是私搭乱建非常多。隔壁屋子顶上就有个小二层。  
一个已经长满铁锈的简陋铁制楼梯小心翼翼地避开了一楼的窗户，以一种奇怪的角度架在墙边，走上去是走到两家坡屋顶之间的一块凹陷。勉强是一小块平地。上面搭了个架子，架子上罩着非常不体面的塑料布。下面是一排晾衣杆。  
上面晾着隔壁的几件衣服，大多都是短袖T恤衫。  
上面放着别人家不用了的一把藤椅，和一张别人家不用了的很小的圆桌。角落里是一杠子睡莲。睡莲是王子异种的。

他一开始只是买了碗莲的种子，种在小盆子里打算当个盆栽。但是卖家发过来的其实是睡莲。他发现不对劲的时候这个植物已经在他的小盆盆里错综复杂地长了一坨。他赶紧淘换了缸子，挖了土，把种子塞进去，重新添上水。  
本来七粒种子有一粒没发芽，移栽之后又死了三株。现在剩下的三株均匀地长在缸子里。水面上飘着几片绿色的叶子，上面还有水珠。  
目前还没有开花。

他住在一个非常迷你的四合院的西厢房。屋子里有一个洗漱间，然后是卧室，尽头有一个小小的开放式厨房。院落非常的小，中间勉勉强强种了一棵桃树，今年没有结果。此外堆满了杂物。还有两辆自行车。

 

今天他一早就开店了。是个周二。随着孩子陆陆续续放假了，家长带着孩子的组合慢慢多了起来。中午他不能出去吃饭，只能点了一份外卖。最近的驻场歌单没有更新，他没有在练习，而是在看书。

傍晚时候又有人到点。  
王子异抬眼一看。居然是那天的那个绿头发的小孩子。带着一脸英勇就义的表情。那天王子异当然有看到他，酒吧灯光是紫色和黄色相间的，打到他头发上简直五彩，显眼得很。  
只是王子异本以为两个人之间不会有什么交集了，没想到范丞丞又出现了。头发还是那样，衣服却换了。整个打扮得非常精致整齐，离穿三件套也差不多了。

结果范丞丞上来第一句话竟然是，“我一不小心把你微信删了。”  
王子异笑了，掏出手机点开二维码，“那再加我一次啊。”  
范丞丞一边扫码一边找话题，他看到了王子异看的书，“《琵琶制作法》，这什么啊？”  
“书啊。”  
“你会做琵琶吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那你还看？”  
王子异又笑了。“刚高中毕业的小孩子，别管这么多。”  
“你怎么知道我刚高中毕业。”  
“你朋友圈里六月八号说，终于结束了，叹号。”  
范丞丞有点脸红。整个人好像慢慢放松下来了。王子异也松了一口气。  
范丞丞在店里的椅子上坐着，看着王子异给多肉浇水。王子异把里面桌子上摆着的七八盆多肉挪到窗台上。窗帘是那种可以卷下来的竹帘子。傍晚温和的阳光从竹子缝隙里打进来，照的多肉也很斑驳。王子异给每盆都浇了一点水，但都没浇透，放它们晒一晒太阳。

范丞丞就那么很乖的坐在椅子上，就好像自己小时候和妈妈去上班，坐在办公室里乖乖地看妈妈上班。那小孩脖子就还蛮长的，顶着一颗小脑袋，更显得有点儿好玩儿。王子异用余光能扫到范丞丞的视线，他收回目光，嘴角带着笑，继续弄他的多肉。

 

快八点的时候，那个小个子女生来接他的班。那女生也是他一个学妹，不过两个人没有同时在学校过。她刚从琴房出来就风尘仆仆地赶过来，王子异把帮她点的刚到的外卖放她面前，“趁热吃。”  
那女生有点呆，一边用纸巾擦汗一边说，“哦，谢谢学长。”

王子异带着小孩儿在护国寺大街上找了一间咖啡厅。这几年护国寺大街变成那种很标准化的民俗的景点儿。周围的饭店什么的也基本是景区生态。王子异领着范丞丞去了一家还不错的咖啡厅。那件咖啡厅唯一的缺点就是开在一间发廊的旁边，对面做头发的味道时不时地会飘过来。王子异晚餐吃得很少，只有一盆沙拉，不加沙拉酱。范丞丞点了意面和薯条。王子异坐在对面看范丞丞，他吃饭的样子很小孩子，就好像没吃过饭，每一天都是第一天出生，每一餐都是人生第一餐。而且他吃薯条会蘸很多番茄酱，一份薯条几乎用了半瓶。

吃饭的时候谁都没有说话。  
王子异非常习惯各种各样的安静，和各种各样的尴尬，  
小孩儿吃完饭居然很沉默。对面发廊有飘来染发剂的味道。王子异说，“去我家看看吗？”

 

6

他们吃饭之前天还是亮的，吃完饭天已经黑了。  
胡同里非常逼仄，但是有路灯照明，所以并不很暗。  
有一扇虚掩着的朱红色的大门，一看就是新近粉刷过的，上面金色的门环也闪闪发亮，王子异推开那扇门，范丞丞跟在后面。  
现在看到的这一切对于他来说都是新鲜的。范丞丞自打来了北京之后就一直住在朝阳。平常的上学、娱乐就都在东边，胡同没怎么见过。

院子里非常的黑，门口停着的自行车车把反着微弱的光。王子异摸黑打开西边一扇门，然后两个人站在了不存在的玄关里。王子异走了两步就打开了床头灯。  
房间小到几乎一盏灯就可以照亮所有。卧室有个简易的衣柜，床头柜上放着书。靠着衣柜放着两把乐器。  
厨房用一个竹帘子隔着，看不真切。  
范丞丞是第一次见到这么小的房子，这反而使他好奇。破败的地方，被收拾地很整齐。王子异刚刚打开的那盏压在书上的床头灯很漂亮，昏黄的光均匀漫射。

范丞丞问，“洗手间在哪里啊。”  
王子异回答，“出了大门往东走20米。”  
范丞丞震惊地睁大了双眼。他出门往东一看，果然发现了一个公共厕所。外面装修得看上去还不错的样子，但实际距离几米就能闻到臭味儿。  
他几乎要落荒而逃。但是他没有。他捏着鼻子进了公共厕所，直到上完了跑出来，都没有再呼吸过。  
街道的车马声仿佛在远方，胡同里只有几声犬吠。

 

几分钟之后，王子异在那张大概只有一米二的小床上把衣服脱了，之后随手把他今天穿的那件薄薄的衬衫罩在床头灯上，屋子里的灯光又暗了一个度。  
范丞丞直勾勾地打量着。他的身体看上去白而光滑。他按照自己的要求背对着自己趴着。肩膀很宽，慢慢收窄到臀部。  
整个后背都没有什么肉。范丞丞把手放上去。虽然女朋友也是很瘦的类型，但是摸起来还是不太一样。范丞丞感性地觉得不一样，也许其实是一样的。只不过他就是感觉不一样。之前高中和他一起打篮球的男生，打到满身是汗的时候，汗湿的短袖黏在后背上，会显露出一种形状，那时候他就经常盯着看。想着是不是自己的后背也是这样的。  
但是王子异的好像并不是。他躺在自己下面，半场快到肩膀的黑发拢到耳后，露出半张侧脸。那个样子，像是第三种性别。

范丞丞心里轻飘飘的。  
和他预想的一样，他从公共厕所回来的路上就已经开始半硬了。他不觉得有任何的不对。但他还是嫌脏，带了套之后也不乐意插进屁股里。  
但他掰开他的屁股，看了眼那个地方。王子异脸又在枕头上蹭了一下，发出很小的一声呜咽。  
范丞丞将他的阴茎插进身下人的两腿之间，开始运动。  
他屁股上肉还是挺多的，范丞丞一边捏一边想。  
他能感到身下人的大腿根红了一片，阴茎一直顶到会阴。好像阴道一样，居然也有个终点。范丞丞一激动下面就开始发狠，手上越发没有轻重，他伏在他身上，牙齿在他后颈上乱咬。  
王子异的脸埋在胳膊里，嘴里发出闷在里面的呻吟。好像不小心被关在柜子里的小猫咪发出的那种叫声，一声连一声，很长。

就着这个腿交的姿势，范丞丞射出来的时候王子异已经射了两次。床单上一塌糊涂地都是他射出来的东西。他头发已经湿得差不多了，黏在脸上，嘴唇和面颊都很红。垂着眼睛喘气。  
范丞丞坐起来，王子异缓缓地翻了个身，阴茎已经软掉了，上面还占着一些液体，浑身跟刚从水里捞出来的一样。红红白白又湿润。  
就挺丑的吧。范丞丞想。  
但这种丑态却又让他如此迷恋。

 

王子异说他要冲个澡，范丞丞就直接回家了。  
十点多就还蛮好打车的。他坐在出租车后座，觉得非常不可思议。内心感到很甜蜜，又很焦躁。可能今天会做个好梦，可能今天整夜都睡不着。  
他掏出手机，发了条朋友圈。配图是和女朋友的合照，文字是“我想你了”。  
他发出去之后才发现，他忘了屏蔽王子异。  
然后他又删掉重发了一遍。

 

7

后来范丞丞去看了几场他们乐队的live。  
有一场是在鼓楼背后的一个livehouse。在钟鼓楼之间那些四合院之间。那个地方就是说要拆，说了好多年，后来又说不拆了，变成城市风貌改造。但又一直搁置着。  
一张票只要二十块钱。

连只有学生才会去的夜店的入场券也不至这个钱了。  
范丞丞想着。  
感觉他们搞音乐的真的挺不容易。

他们的乐队在微博上还有运营。那个官方账号就三千多粉丝，每条微博转赞评少得可怜。  
王子异跟他说，这个乐队的歌儿都是主唱和鼓手俩人写的。因为就只有他俩会写歌。

演出之前那个台湾人和王子异的关系看上去依然很亲密，揽一下肩膀，摸一下腰之类的小动作层出不穷。主唱看起来又有了精神。  
这场演出唱了几首自己的歌儿，还有几首欧美榜单上的歌儿，还有几首碧昂丝。主唱是碧昂丝的狂热粉丝。唱的是还挺不错的。  
王子异弹自己的歌儿的时候还挺放松，终于不是站桩输出了，也前后摇摆一下。但没有那个台湾人吉他手动得凶，动得仿佛一个多动症儿童。底下观众有安静的也有狂热的，他左前方一个女的喊得特别大声，如丧考妣。全场基本都在打拍子，但观众明显音乐素养很参差，拍子打得七零八落的。范丞丞也没注意。他的目光全在舞台上。  
那个黑色紧身裤包裹着的圆圆的屁股。

演出结束之后范丞丞站在原地没动。他们四个收拾收拾直接从低矮的舞台上跳了下来。有几个男男女女去找王子异说话，看上去还都是蛮正常的人。那个叫得最凶的女孩奔跑着奔向了那个台湾吉他手。两个人看起来认识。  
话说回来，一个人对自己的狂热粉丝，总是很难不认识。然后林彦俊左手拎着吉他，右手揽着姑娘的肩膀，右手还对着他的三个队友比了一个帅气的手势。那三个人都露出意味深长地笑容，王子异也不例外。  
吉他手笑出了单边一个酒窝，揽着姑娘退场了。

 

演出结束之后才十点多。  
王子异看起来很开心。那边有挺多酒吧，但王子异说想回家。  
一路走着还逛了一家古着店。走进去基本上都是女装，那种古老的款式，古老的材质，有的勉强可以算做复古，有的直接就是陈旧。

范丞丞说你的贝斯沉不沉啊，我帮你背着吧。王子异说好啊。直接卸下了肩膀的担子。  
今天他穿的黑T领口有点大，一来二去之间露出了一小片肩膀。  
平时王子异都是把自己包裹得严严实实的，那一小块皮肤让范丞丞很是在意。他走上去，把他的衣服拉好，觉得自己想一个操心的老父亲。然后他走了两步之后衣服又掉了下来。范丞丞走过去又要帮他弄，王子异连忙闪开了，两只手背在后面，左手勾着右手，脸上露出狡黠的笑容，笑着往后面躲。  
范丞丞跑过去逗弄他。但他身上没有背东西，一直跑在前面，身体轻盈好像一只皮球。他甩着有点儿长的袖子做了几个不知道是芭蕾舞还是古典舞的动作，手长脚长，动作很舒。半长的头发没有梳起来，三七分一边别在耳后，一边散下来，很是悦目。

路上没什么车了，但是路灯依然明亮。王子异的影子投在地上，像一只起飞的蝴蝶。  
他比了几个动作之后，收了手，脸上有点亮晶晶的，是出了一层薄汗，神情是不好意思的神情，“我不会跳，不要笑话我啊。”  
范丞丞心跳很快，又有点儿手足无措，连忙把乐器卸了下来，装作腰酸背痛的样子，“自己的东西自己背着！多大的人了。”  
王子异抿嘴笑了笑，接过了乐器，往范丞丞旁边撞了一下，“对啊你是小孩子，正在长身体呢。”  
范丞丞不喜欢被当成小孩子。但是如果是王子异这么说，他就觉得还可以。  
“你喜欢找小孩子吗？”范丞丞小声地问。  
“？”  
“就是，那个台湾人是你什么人？”  
“你说彦俊吗？”  
“我哪知道他叫什么名字。”  
王子异伸手揉了揉范丞丞的头发，“是朋友啊。”  
“那你也会跟自己的粉丝睡觉吗？”  
“我吗？我没有什么粉丝的。”  
“瞎扯。”  
“彦俊粉丝比较多啊，他长得比较帅一点吧。”  
“瞎扯。”  
“哦？你又知道了？”王子异玩味地看着范丞丞。  
范丞丞烦死了。

这时候两个人走到地铁口。地铁口居然还趴着一个乞丐。不知道是没有下班还是实在就要住在这里。范丞丞眼看着又动了恻隐之心。  
他一生下来就不知道没钱是什么感觉。钱在他眼里就像是净水器里的水一样，总是有的。如果没有了，就叫人添上便是，那就又有了。  
范丞丞看这个这个趴跪在这里的老乞丐，觉得挺可怜，再加上王子异还在身边。他从钱包里掏出了一百块钱，放进那个又破又脏的盆儿里。  
那老乞丐简直要感激得五体投地，嘴里乱七八糟地说了一些感激祝福保佑的话。范丞丞没怎么听懂。王子异望着他，他也顶着王子异的目光回望过去。王子异笑了，“你很大方啊。”

 

两个人在护国寺周围吃了点儿宵夜。  
这边算是老北京的生活区，夏天露着肚皮吃着烧烤的男人不在少数。两个人找了一家烤串儿坐进去，范丞丞七七八八点了一大堆，还要了两杯啤酒。  
东西装在套了塑料袋的不锈钢盘子里上来。灰褐色的事物上洒满了红通通的辣椒。范丞丞吃得像个松鼠一样，一边觉得很辣，一边又还要吃。吃几口就开始灌冰啤酒。  
“你不吃嘛？”范丞丞问。  
王子异摇摇头。  
“你减肥啊？”  
王子异竟然点点头，“对啊，保持身材。”  
“你太瘦了。”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊。我高考完胖了有十斤了。”  
“是吗？”  
“对啊，我太能吃了。”  
王子异笑了，“能吃是福气哦。”  
“就只有你这么说。”

最后两大盘东西全被范丞丞一个人消灭了。王子异意思一下喝了两口啤酒。他说自己不太能喝酒，一喝就醉，所以啤酒都只能喝几口。  
范丞丞放过了他。  
王子异从口袋里掏出纸巾递给范丞丞，“沾到嘴上了。”  
范丞丞坐在那儿，挪也不挪一下，“你给我擦。”然后把脸往前一伸。  
“是要我亲你吗？”王子异小声说。  
范丞丞感觉自己脸好像立刻红了，从他手上抢过纸巾，一通乱擦。

 

8

范丞丞女朋友拆线了。  
现在还有点儿轻微的肿。割得又太平行，仿佛一条蚯蚓爬在上面。范丞丞看着有点闹心。  
他掏出手机刷朋友圈。  
现在他的朋友们好多都在国外浪了一圈了。朋友圈塞满了各种可以写进诸如沙滩拍照指南、朋友圈装逼指南的照片。范丞丞一张一张地划过去，看到好玩儿的也蛮羡慕的。有人去了号称世界上最快的过山车，范丞丞就喜欢那种速度的东西，于是在房间里自己蹦蹦跳跳好多下。他女朋友坐在他旁边，看上去心情不是特别好。

“我会不会整容失败啊？”女孩儿还是紧张，各种确认。  
“不会。”  
“会不会毁容啊？”  
“不会的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
女孩儿才沉默了。

范丞丞觉得他们去的这些地方，自己早晚也是要去的。也可能就是下半年。这两天父亲过来这边，他已经感受到自己父亲的欲言又止。可能还是想让自己去美国读书。反正也马上可以走。但是亲子关系呢，反正也莫名其妙地变成了这样。可能也不会更坏了。

他把王子异的朋友圈又翻了一遍。  
王子异的朋友圈就和他本人一样，坦荡又神秘，开放了全部的权限，但又有种什么都看不出的感觉。范丞丞放下手机，看着女朋友明显做失败了的脸。撩了一下她染成金色的头发。这具身体太瘦了，胳膊腿儿都很细，看着一碰就折了的样子，胳膊肘和膝盖的骨头都支了出来。她从高中开始节食，说不用带饭自己吃食堂的就行，每次都和父母谎称自己有在吃饭，其实把大部分东西都给了范丞丞。因此骨瘦如柴。  
范丞丞手摸上她的腿。他成年之后两个人还没有什么亲密接触。两个人亲了一会儿之后女生说自己眼睛疼。

范丞丞把人松开，近距离观察她的眼睛。  
又觉得她好像不止做了眼睛。他没问。他亲了半天也没硬，就也觉得没什么所谓。  
中午两个人出去吃饭了，吃完饭有点儿下雨，司机送女孩儿回家了。范丞丞在东大桥，鬼使神差地又坐上了六号线。在平安里瞎扯的时候又看见那个老乞丐，他挪进了雨蓬里头，连同那一床脏兮兮的被子。还有那个破破烂烂的碗。  
周六下午，还在下雨，本来也没多少人。像自己这样随身携带现金的就更是少数派。范丞丞打开钱包，又掏了一百块钱放在了盆里。  
那老人又是感激涕零的样子，赶紧揣着钱放进了里边的口袋。范丞丞边走边想，还是应该搞一个二维码，这样扫码就能给钱了。

 

范丞丞冒雨走到王子异家门口。那扇朱门虚掩着。  
范丞丞推门进去。他好像是第一次白天的时候来这里。  
院墙本来是那种胡同改建常见的那种没有任何时代感的、像是临时建筑用的那种灰砖，雨水洗刷过之后也显得清新。院子里的桃树叶子上面也挂了水，在阴天里竟还显得苍翠。  
王子异家门根本没锁，范丞丞一扭就开了。这个本来就不大的地方在白天看起来就更小了。王子异正靠在床上看视频。在家里看视频，居然还带着耳机。还是那种耳罩式的，看上去有点儿高级。范丞丞凑过去看他看的是什么。  
是一个民乐团的音乐会。

王子异看范丞丞一眼，摘下耳机，“怎么淋这么湿啊？”  
“小雨，没关系的。”  
“不行哦。”  
说着王子异找出了吹风机，给吹了两分钟。他头顶上新长出来的那截头发其实已经黑了。王子异手法温柔，但是电吹风估计不是很高档那种，烫的时候太烫，冷的时候又太冷。  
屋子里坐两个人就已经有点挤了，空气仿佛凝固着也不怎么流通。王子异领着范丞丞去隔壁屋子上面那个小二层。

下雨的时候王子异去收了一次衣服。  
他自己的衣服不晾在那里，但是隔壁住的一个快递小哥今天还在上班，他就想起了这事儿，顺手给收了一下。还把睡莲缸子给挪到塑料棚子的底下了。

阴天，濛濛细雨噼里啪啦地打在塑料雨棚上。范丞丞好奇地端详那个睡莲缸。发现水面里有一条一条鱼饵一样的红色小虫，但要细小得多。这些虫子在水面上或者泥里面扭动，看起来有点恶心。“这是什么虫子？”范丞丞问。  
“好像是蚊子幼虫。”  
“呕。真恶心。”  
“它们活着也不容易。”王子异笑了笑  
“那你不会觉得恶心吗？”  
“偶尔也会吧。”  
“？”  
“但它们只能活几个月呀。”

 

范丞丞坐在藤椅上，王子异坐在旁边的小桌子上，两个人都只是勉强不被雨淋到而已。  
范丞丞手机也不在手里，只能隔着薄薄一层塑料布凝视灰蓝的天空。  
“要聊天吗？”王子异问。  
“聊什么？”  
“唔……你的生活啊。”  
“我的生活有什么可聊的。”范丞丞故意说反话。他只是觉得自己比王子异年轻了快十岁，阅历实在有些不够看，而干脆对自己的生活不怎么题。但是对于小孩子来说这很难。假装深沉的常识总会以失败而告终。每次失败之后范丞丞又在心里发誓下次一定要把嘴紧紧闭上！但又没什么用。  
自己对着王子异的时候，听到他的嗓音和语调，好像总是无意识地暴露很多的自己。

“那既然没什么可聊的，”王子异从桌子上下来，整个人跨坐在范丞丞身上。破烂的木椅子发出了嘎吱的声音。没有散架。“那就……”  
王子异抱着范丞丞的脑袋，低下头吻住范丞丞的嘴。  
两个人安静地亲了一会儿。  
天上又是一道闪电。  
瞬间照亮了阴暗的北京城，又瞬间灭了下去。

范丞丞解开王子异的裤子，内裤里阴茎已经露了出来。  
范丞丞低下头看了一眼，但脑子也不是很什么清醒，什么也没想，就直接捏了上去。  
王子异发出一声呜咽。像发情的猫，又像是脆弱的婴儿哭声。  
范丞丞知道自己下手重了，可能他脑子里根本不知道自己在揉捏的是什么的东西。王子异疼得俯下身子低下头，在他耳边看似痛苦地喘息。  
范丞丞手上并没有停，给别的男人撸他当然是第一次，手上没什么轻重，也在故意做得粗暴。但是王子异好像就是有那种获得快乐的天赋。  
他整个身子伏在范丞丞身上上下地磨蹭，嘴里的呻吟一声比一声甜腻，看来已经越过痛苦，奔向快乐。范丞丞的手上已经被各式液体搞得乱七八糟，手里的那一根东西滑的像条蛇，好像有自主意识一般在他手里乱跳。身上一直磨蹭他的这个人也像条蛇。  
今年北京本来就潮湿的不正常，王子异似乎特别爱出汗，就动这么一会儿已经像是水里捞出来的似的。白T大概还剩半件挂在身上，露出的大半截腰蹭在自己左手手臂上，黏糊糊又滑溜溜。所有喘息和呻吟都直接在自己的左耳边。

没两分钟王子异就射了，一半在肚子上，自己手上也有不少。  
王子异射完之后一动不动地伏在自己身上，呼吸声都很微弱。有一滴汗顺着他的脸颊流下来，滴进自己的衣领里面。落到自己皮肤上的时候已经凉了。

王子异就着趴在范丞丞身上的姿势，慢慢地一路摸下去，从两个人之间掏出范丞丞的右手。上面还沾着他的东西。王子异把这只手举到一个易于端详的位置，借着昏暗的天光照了照，“你的手，弄得我好疼啊。”  
然后王子异把范丞丞的手放在手心里揉了揉，笑着说，“你的手好软啊。”

 

两个人从屋顶上下来的时候全部衣衫不整乱七八糟，但是雨还没有停，而且越下越大，两个人淋得有点透了。进了家门之后两个人把衣服一件一件脱了扔在地上。范丞丞始终就是硬着，王子异从小小的床头柜里掏出一个安全套，撕开，给范丞丞套上了。  
王子异打量着范丞丞的全身。范丞丞也被看得有些不好意思。第一次被同性这样赤裸地打量身体。虽然他小学的时候就有了那种身为男人的意识，开始担心自己在失去处男之身的关键时刻不能完美发挥。  
那个晚上他确实表现的也不怎么样。但好歹都过去了。

那夜之前他心理一直有个大疙瘩。后来疙瘩仿佛随着体液排出了，但那夜之后他心里又有一种火，一直压在心底。  
遇到王子异之后他渐渐觉得难以压抑。  
所以他现在有点紧张。  
好像在压抑自己，又好像在等待审判。

王子异则显得很从容，可能这种事情在这个房间里发生了无数次那样。  
王子异凑过去亲了亲他的嘴，伸手从肩颈处往下摸，一直摸到大腿，在大腿根的内侧捏了两把。范丞丞不用看就知道自己那里的肉又软又白。  
王子异笑了，凑过去又亲了他一口，说，“你这个人怎么像棉花糖一样啊。”

那是范丞丞第一次和一个同性做到最后一步。他能感觉到自己摇晃着的大腿根，并且对面前发出熟练呻吟的男人感到一种不可思议。  
虽然自己是毫无章法的第一次，但那个人明显从中获得了很多的快乐。他仿佛在这个甜蜜呻吟着的人身上看到了他之前所有男人的影像，但又不可抑制地对他产生了一种强烈的爱意。

 

两个人躺在床上。  
王子异找出自己的干净衣服给范丞丞穿上。范丞丞感觉自己从没穿过这么便宜的衣服。那也许因为衣服是外面晾干的，在雨中竟然有太阳晒过之后的被子的味道。  
两个人窝在王子异的小床上吃鸡。  
王子异不是很会玩儿，连app都是新下的。总是莫名其妙就被干掉了。于是他说，“哎呀，这种游戏之类的，我都很不擅长的。”  
范丞丞看了眼王子异的手机，上手一摸，“这么烫啊，我看你是需要一个新手机。”  
“？”  
“我带你去买一个吧。”  
“？”王子异疑惑地看着他。  
“你这手机好卡啊，电池也不太行。”  
“不打游戏就好了嘛。”  
说着王子异立刻把那个app删了，“过一阵就不烫了。”  
“……你要气死我了。”范丞丞双手抱胸，装出不开心的样子。  
王子异也很乐，凑过去亲他脸。  
范丞丞感觉自己脸肯定是红了，装作气鼓鼓地去看王子异的笑脸，之后突然又觉得玩儿游戏这件事情无聊死了。把手机摔在床上。  
“真的生气了？”王子异问。  
范丞丞低头，“我可能要去美国读书了”。  
“确定了？”  
“没有，但我有预感。”  
“哦。美国蛮好的。”  
范丞丞飞过去一记眼刀。  
“我惹到你了？”王子异说。  
“对。”  
“我哪里惹到你了啊。”王子异放软声音，轻柔地问。  
“就是惹到了。”  
“惹到哪里了，我看看呢。”王子异凑过去摸范丞丞的脸，然后摸到下颌角，摸到脖子、锁骨、胸前、腰侧。范丞丞没有推开，觉得凑过来的王子异像是拿着听诊器的白衣天使。让他想起自己小的时候。  
屁大点事情都要去医院。小感冒也是的。磕到碰到也是的。然后就会有穿着白色衣服的人，来给自己验伤。

 

9

范丞丞女朋友完全恢复了，但和以前长的并不是那么太像。  
不知道是不是牵一发而动全身的缘故，他觉得整张脸都不一样了。而他女朋友也现在觉得这是个并不成功的整容，而有点儿抑郁了。  
两个人来国贸这边吃烤鸭。

这天北京笼罩在雾霾里，天空几乎是无区别的蓝。  
而国贸这么繁华的地界，居然还有乞丐，乞丐身上居然真的挂着二维码。  
女朋友在旁边，范丞丞反而不好意思给钱。只能假装没看见，目不斜视地走过去了。他女朋友自然没什么异议。她正在郁闷着，脑子里根本想不了别的。  
范丞丞在心里有点自责。点菜的时候没忍住，点了一堆肉菜。除了烤鸭还有什么招牌的肘子，宫爆虾球，这种让无数老北京长胖，但又不是京菜的菜。女朋友要减肥，这些菜大都是范丞丞一个人消灭的。  
烤鸭的脆皮蘸着蔗糖粒，放进嘴里面的时候几乎即刻融化，化作温暖的油脂。  
女孩儿坐在对面，没怎么动筷子。只是她闭上眼的时候可以看到眼皮上一道深深的褶子。范丞丞脑子里却响起了王子异的声音，“能吃是福气哦。”之后他吃进嘴里的东西又都索然无味了。

吃完晚饭之后两个人去隔壁酒店的顶层酒吧喝酒看夜景。  
霓虹灯从雾霾里面钻出来，但很朦胧。雾霾里面的北京城好像隔了一层毛玻璃。  
整个环境都很昏暗，灯都隐藏在灯罩后面，和天花板的吊顶里，均匀、柔和且昏暗。但这个地方人非常的多。范丞丞要了一杯果汁，还另外要了一杯冰块。女孩儿点了一杯酒。喝着喝着就哭了。  
范丞丞哄了两句但哄不好。  
女孩儿眼睛哭红了，好像回到了没有消肿的时候。  
范丞丞搅动着果汁里的冰块，用吸管弄出一块冰，放进嘴里嚼着。就像小时候他也是这么嚼着麦当劳冰可乐里头的冰。  
本来是喝完酒就要去开个房间，但为什么又搞成这样的结局。  
今天可能开不了房了。范丞丞本来也意兴阑珊，看女孩儿哭着心里也并不很好受。但还是又叫了一杯酒，和一盒子花花绿绿的马卡龙。  
女孩儿自己流泪着，哭到有点抽噎，顾不上吃东西。范丞丞把这一盒子马卡龙在酒里扭一扭舔一舔泡一泡全吃了。

背后的女人在剖析自己的性格。“我在美国干了一阵子会计之后才发现我并没有那么适合……”她的同伴，一个男人，说着开始聊起如今国内的互联网行业以及剖析这位女士转行的利弊，“代码是个人都能学的会的。”  
这两个人背对范丞丞，厅里嘈杂，他努力去听了，但听得很断续。  
这里也不算是什么约会地点，感觉更像是一个商务地点。这里面形形色色人，又肯定不是一种人。总会在下一个时刻露出有钱或者没钱的面目。

这个晚上没有开房，也没有分手。  
他把女朋友送回家了自己才回家。他还没有驾照。他的司机总是一副不用吃饭就能饱的样子。让他很火大。

他回到家之后父亲也回来了。两个人在家门口正好撞上。范丞丞一般自己住这个四环上面的别墅，而父母则是去住二环边上的大平层。父亲居然特意来找自己，那肯定是重要的事情，而范丞丞已经猜到了。

 

10

留学机构做事当然很效率。尤其是他这种超级vip客户。  
这边国内大学的录取通知书都没有收到，那边房子已经找好了。华盛顿的房价在美国房价的顶点。给找的房子也没有在在乎钱的。一个离学校非常近的两室小公寓，自己住一间，另一件还能请同学朋友过来住。  
一个月的房租是四千刀。  
书也照着书单在准备，那种贵价教材，也都已经采购完毕了。  
留学这件事，就是只要不在乎钱，什么都可以又快又好。  
然后就还剩半个月。  
都来不及去学一个驾照。

 

范丞丞烦得要死，但毕竟早有预兆。  
于是开始和兄弟们践行。他朋友里面要出国的挺多的，但他是走的最早的。  
于是兄弟之间仿佛开始了某种践行游戏。今天你请我吃饭，明天我请你吃饭。但其实都是那一拨人。  
但毕竟也有圈外人，还有其他各种各样的亲戚。  
他好多亲戚现在都还在青岛，那肯定是最后一起聚的，在北京的先聚了一波。是在皇城根脚下一个餐厅里面。装修搞得仙气缭绕，到处都是干冰和蜡烛，人工的电蜡烛，但是很逼真。有点儿意境，又有点儿人影幢幢的鬼魅。  
墙上挂着古代仕女图，有拈花一笑的，有抱着琵琶的，好像进了什么古典美女名人堂。

范丞丞心里蛮焦虑的。和兄弟聚会他有一万个理由，但是和亲戚就完全不想走动。席间觥筹交错的。范丞丞感到主角是自己，因为所有人都在不停敬自己酒，已经开了的红酒里大半都是自己喝的。但他又觉得主角不是自己。大人的说话，自己也插不进去嘴。  
只是坐在椅子上玩儿手机，拆礼物。  
当面拆礼物可能会被说不懂事吧，但他今天也不是很在乎了。  
有几样电子产品，两支手表，几样首饰。还有一些是拎不过来的，都已经送到后备箱或者是家里了。  
范丞丞打量着里面一个翡翠耳钉，觉得就还挺适合王子异的。

又敬了一轮酒。  
那瓶红的马上见底了，全进了自己杯子。是叔父。父亲的弟弟，一个保养得不怎么样的中年男人，或者根本没怎么保养。脸上已经爬满了皱纹，肚子微微凸出，穿着短袖polo衫，晒得挺黑的。左手带着一支手表，右手明显比左手粗一圈儿。  
是打网球的缘故。  
看起来蛮有精神的，笑起来一嘴黄牙。看上去已经洗到了最白，但是老烟鬼到后来没几个牙不黄的，并且他看上去就并不在意，依然笑得爽朗。

叔父走过来，拿着一杯几乎倒满了的酒，过来拍了拍范丞丞的肩膀。非常轻。即使这样轻，范丞丞还是忍不住想往后躲，但是让忍住了。他一动都没动，感到自己脸上甚至带着松弛的笑容。  
有几句语重心长的嘱托，和他们班主任的语气差不多。都是那么的殷切，那么的真诚。  
叔父将酒一饮而尽，自己抿了一小口。酒就消失在了口腔里，并没有进入食道。  
他喝得有点儿多，已经开始想睡觉，于是用手扶着额头，在手掌的遮蔽下，狠狠地翻了个白眼儿。

 

当天晚上范丞丞一个人回了别墅，礼物什么的堆在储藏间。但他躺在床上睡不着觉。心脏跳得很快，但快得很舒服。是醉酒的症状。  
心里有一种悲凉，仿佛因为这种悲凉，他居然都不再愤怒了。  
唯一被他拿到枕头旁边的是那对宝石耳钉。他把耳钉举在灯光下看，碧绿通透，又闪着润泽的光。然后他就慢慢睡着了。  
后来阿姨进来关了一下灯，把他弄醒了一下。但是他在这个短暂的意识当中并没有恢复清醒。他又睡着了。

梦里他还是个小孩子。姐姐那时候孩子刚满月，是个小男孩，身体很健壮，哇哇地哭。他觉得新生儿很新鲜，自己趴在婴儿床那边看了许久。梦里的他感觉自己像个神父，看着别人的儿子。又想到自己永远不会有孩子，又喜悦又悲伤，百感交集。  
后来叔父进到了自己的房间。脱下裤子，并没有穿内裤。他第一次如此近距离见到成年人的阴茎，心里感到非常恶心。叔父左手扶着那根东西，右手从口袋里掏出了两张红色的纸币，脸上是非常殷勤的笑容，“摸一下给你两百块钱啊！”仿佛这是一笔非常值得的交易。  
当时范家没有像现在这样有钱，他自己的零花钱也并没有很多。

梦里的他把那两张钞票接过来，仔细地端详。。  
那张纸币发行于2005年。时间过得真快啊。转眼自己的表弟都上小学了。那时候的一百块，好像能买到很多东西。但是现在的一百块，在那样的饭店，半个菜都点不起。  
在梦里，他反手把那两张纸币摔在了地上。

 

11

他第二天晚上又去找王子异。  
坐地铁去的。  
他这个假期坐的地铁比他过去一年都要多。  
都说地铁众生相，但是他感觉没有一个比他惨的。他觉得他好惨啊。  
拎着医院放射科片子无力地靠在车厢上的女孩儿，头戴旅行团遮阳帽在地铁上长着大嘴呼呼大睡的游客，举着二维码一个人一个人问过来的创业者，好像都比他幸福。从那个梦醒来之后他仿佛就陷入了某种抑郁。情绪总是放大，而处理情绪的能力却小得可怜。任何一件事都是刺激，都能对比而显得自己的不幸。  
他站在靠门的地方，低下头去看自己的鞋。自己的裤子，衣服甚至手机壳。都价值不菲。自己起码还有钱吧。管那是不是自己的，自己起码还有钱的吧。

 

出站之后果然又看到了那个乞丐，还真是风雨无阻。  
他端详了一下那个乞丐的长相，满是脏污的脸上其实观察不出什么来，他就是觉得他嘴角上扬，好像能够一眼看穿自己的不幸。  
他知道自己想多了。  
但他还是想一脚踢飞那个碍眼的破盆。

 

他到了才发现那个片区的民房整个都停电了。胡同里的路灯不属于那个系统，还在顽强地工作着。胡同里倒是还挺热闹，因为没电，老头老太都扇着扇子出来遛弯儿。蛾子一团一团地，聚集在路灯周围。  
他心里头一直有一个沉重的包袱压着，让他不能呼吸。  
他推开院门，果然一盏灯也没有。  
他进了王子异的房间。

空调和电扇都不运作了，房间和外面一样热。王子异没有点蜡烛，但是窗帘是拉开的，月光照了进来，让房间并不至于漆黑一片。王子异正坐在床上弹琵琶。  
琵琶通体是暗色的，看上去不知道是牛角一类的东西还是只是深色木头上了清漆。他的手指上带了假指甲。黑夜里也能看见右手上下翻飞的样子。和黑色的琵琶相比，手指几乎是雪白的。  
王子异见他来了，就立刻停下了。把琵琶往床上一放，就下床找蜡烛。  
最后拿了两根纯白的那种最老式的长条蜡烛点着了。两个人一人举着一根，等有泪要滴下来的时候，王子异把烛泪滴在床头柜上面，然后把蜡烛粘了上去。  
范丞丞没有用过这种蜡烛，正想凑过去的时候脚底下被什么东西绊了一下，两滴烛泪全洒在了王子异身上。  
他看上去是刚洗完了澡，穿着薄薄的中袖睡袍，露出了小臂。那两滴还很烫的蜡就滴在了王子异手臂上面。蜡在往下面流的过程里慢慢凝固，最后变成了两小片乳白色。  
范丞丞赶紧把蜡烛放到一边，拿起王子异的手开始吹气。  
王子异笑了，“没多烫的。”  
范丞丞去揭那层蜡。揭下来是完整的一小块。那一层薄薄的，比糯米糖纸厚那么一点点。范丞丞把它对到烛光下看，上面手臂的皮肤肌理与纹路清晰可见。好像一小块儿人皮。  
“哇，你蜕皮了。”范丞丞说。  
“我是蛇吗？还蜕皮。”  
“你是啊。”  
范丞丞看被烫到那两块皮肤只是有点红，没有什么其他症状，才放心了。就往脚底下看。  
绊到自己的东西居然是个健腹轮。

“怎么之前没见过？”  
“我刚买的。”  
“开始健身了？”  
“我之前的卡到期了。”王子异淡淡地说。  
“哦。”  
“你还会弹琵琶呢？”范丞丞问。  
“那是我的专业。”  
“！”  
“对啊，我是学琵琶演奏的。”  
“这么神奇！”范丞丞惊讶。  
“怎么了？”  
“没怎么没怎么。给我弹一个吧！”  
“你想听什么？”  
“那就，”范丞丞说出自己唯一知道的琵琶曲，“十面埋伏吧！”

王子异弹琴动作很小。不像电视上演的那种，琵琶演奏家的身体不断前倾后退，屁股在凳子上蹭啊蹭。但是王子异靠在床头上，上半身除了手之外几乎没什么动作。  
就和他弹贝斯的时候是一样的。  
一首曲子很快就结束了。  
范丞丞脑子里还爱不及想到高中背的那些古诗里面的句子。就觉得时快时慢，不知道弹得好不好，好也不知道好在哪里。只是觉得弹得自己燥得慌，心一点儿都静不下来。  
王子异放下琵琶，把指甲一个个脱下来，放在床头。  
范丞丞过去仔细端详，这张琴不是什么新琴了，感觉已经很多年了。他伸出手去扒拉了一下琴弦，尼龙里面裹着一根钢丝。因为他没有指甲，而弦又上得很紧，所以只发出了一声迟钝又暧昧的声音。  
王子异笑了，接着又把琵琶装袋，然后装箱，放进简易的小衣柜里面。

 

空气一下子安静下来。  
没有制冷设备，空气仿佛凝固了。蜡烛的火苗直挺挺地往上烧。又给房间带来了热气。王子异从床垫底下抽出一把扇子。  
有三四张人脸那么大，是院子里老奶奶做给他的。  
他开始用扇子轻轻地扇风。  
两个人并排躺在床上 ，床上铺着那种小块竹板拼成的凉席。大概是今天太热了才拿出来用的。特别像兵马俑身上的盔甲。

王子异从右边看过来。散着的头发挡着小半张脸。  
烛光里他的眉骨更加深刻，眼窝里好像盛着黑色的流动的烟雾。而脸上则浮现出天真的神情。

 

12

王子异腰下面垫了一个枕头。  
范丞丞把脸埋在他柔软的胸上面，又啃又咬，然后又捏了几把。  
王子异好像感觉到疼，呻吟里带着一点哭腔，却用双臂搂住了范丞丞的脖子，让他凑得更近一些。就好像肉和肉挤成一团的时候，痛感也就变得迟钝。范丞丞心里的闷气在不停的挤压中仿佛变成了固体。  
范丞丞又凑过去亲他的嘴和脖子，一直啃咬到锁骨。他的锁骨就像两把剑一样从胸膛上方凸出来，仿佛某种畸形。他在他的锁骨上面留下深深的吻痕。

然后他把王子异整个人翻了过来，枕头被甩到地上了，也无人理会。  
他动作越发激烈地一直往他肚子里面捅，王子异被顶得往前去，但又被范丞丞掐着腰。也许正好是肾的位置。王子异的屁股肉肉的，但是胯骨却很薄，捏一捏很容易捏到骨头了。在骨头上掐一把，马上就红了。范丞丞的手指狠狠地抠住他胯骨内侧，手指背面就是柔软的小腹。  
范丞丞在大力的揉捏和粗暴的撞击中，感到自己胸口那个硬块，好像也被慢慢撞散了。  
他越来越畅快，上手也越来越重。  
他射出来之后才发现，底下的人在他手下面颤抖着。他没有拒绝，也没有喊疼，竟然也射了。

王子异撑着身体坐起来。半长的头发把半张脸都挡住了，但是眼睛里没有什么眼泪，嘴角上甚至还带着一点笑容。  
“你弄得有点儿疼呢。”  
身上从脖子到胯骨，好多红红的手印儿。连那个被蜡烫到的地方，都因为和凉席的摩擦而变得更红。  
范丞丞如梦初醒，他好像没有意识到自己做了什么，他并不觉得自己的小手竟有这么大的劲儿。他凑过去看他被捏的伤。都不是很重，但是摸上去的时候王子异会微微地吸一下气，然后憋住，再装作什么都没有发生的样子。

范丞丞就哭了。  
他抱着王子异开始哭。其实他心里是觉得很畅快的，但是又有着很多愧疚。他嘴里说着一些道歉的话，而眼泪完全不受控制，一滴一滴掉在王子异的肩上。本来就汗湿的锁骨窝儿里面甚至都积了一些眼泪，王子异稍微一动，那些液体就顺着流了下来。  
范丞丞以为他要跑，就抱得更紧，哭得更凶。  
王子异抱住范丞丞，轻轻拍着他的后背。是那种有规律的轻轻拍打。  
范丞丞慢慢平静下来。整张脸都哭红了。眼角、鼻头都是红红的。  
王子异拿了纸巾，慢慢给他擦眼泪。  
“都哭成小花猫了。”  
范丞丞一动不动任他擦。嘴角还是撇着的。

王子异叹口气，“真是小孩子。”  
范丞丞来劲儿了，“就你不小，你都有皱纹了。”说完还指了指他的眼角。  
“我比你大了十岁呢。”说着用手刮了一下范丞丞哭红的鼻子。  
“别拿我当小孩子。”范丞丞低下头。  
“好吧。我们丞丞长大啦。”

 

那天范丞丞没回家。  
那一片到了夜里也没来电，热水器也没有热水了，两个人用凉水冲洗了一下。凉席已经脏了，所以就撤下去了。两个人躺到床上的时候就又是一身汗。  
一米二的小床，躺两个人太挤了。  
范丞丞从背后搂着王子异的腰。王子异挪了挪，“别搂我了，我好热。”  
“我也热，睡不着。”  
王子异又把芭蕉扇拿出来，有点僵硬地转过来给范丞丞扇风。“好一点吗？”  
范丞丞点点头。闭上眼睛。  
过了一会儿就睡着了。

 

第二天两个人起床的时候已经来电了。  
范丞丞才想起口袋里那对耳钉。连忙从地上捡起自己脱下来的裤子。  
那对耳钉的包装非常繁琐。他把那些乱七八糟的盒子都扔了带来的。反正他知道王子异不在乎这些。  
“送你的。”范丞丞往前面一推。  
“这是耳钉吗？”王子异打量了一下，“可是我没有耳洞啊……”  
“！”  
范丞丞又凑过去，这才发现王子异真的没有耳洞。两只耳朵都干干净净，连颗痣都没有。  
“那今天去打一个吧？”  
“可这么贵重的东西。”  
“没什么贵重的，你就拿着吧。”  
王子异还是不肯要。  
“这样吧，你收下，然后再送给我，好不好？”  
“好吧。”  
然后范丞丞就把耳钉戴在了自己的耳朵上。左右晃了晃脑袋，又拿起镜子照了照。碧绿色的耳钉很衬自己染成墨绿的头发。还蛮好看的。  
他觉得可能是应该留一个纹身。

他记得这个胡同里面似乎有一家做纹身的，就拉着王子异去看。  
纹身店开在胡同并不深的地方，旁边就是一家轰趴馆。店面和店里的装潢都非常的地下，墙壁上涂着各种的涂鸦，架子上放着一排一排的各种颜料。除了纹身之外还可以打洞修眉等等。白天没什么人，几个纹身师傅都挺闲的，无论男女也都是自己有纹身的，没有一个头发是黑色的。也大都穿着奇奇怪怪的洞。  
只有一个客人在做。预备文在手臂上。花样已经拓到手臂上了，一个细细的紫色的花纹。一盏可调节手柄的那种灯白惨惨地照在他身上，有一种牙医诊所的氛围。  
范丞丞看着心里挺害怕的。  
有人过来问，他翻开册子看了几个基础图样，都傻乎乎的，他一点儿都不喜欢。  
其实他是想文一句话在身上。但是想不好。他活到现在没什么太轰烈的事情发生，父母亲人都在身边。他有一些感悟，但很朦胧，又说不很出来。他觉得中文总感觉不洋气呢。但英文他又不怎么会。  
王子异看起来也不像会英文的样子。  
范丞丞叹了一口气，拉着他走了。

 

这天王子异中午就要去接班开店。午饭就在魏家凉皮凑合了一下。王子异一点辣都不能吃，凉皮也没有要辣。  
范丞丞对于吃的就不是很挑，什么样的馆子都能吃的很高兴。  
吃完饭之后两个人一起走到店里，那个学生气很重的小女孩已经收拾好了书包准备撤退了。王子异从口袋里抓了两块巧克力给她，“再见咯。”  
女孩儿出门之后往地铁站走去。  
那女孩儿是和自己女朋友完全不同的样子。看上去就洋溢着小学课本上那种“青春的朝气”。“别看她这么瘦，其实是足球小将呢。”王子异说。

想到女朋友，范丞丞才觉得回到了现实。但他短暂的抑郁好像已经痊愈了。又开始觉得自己无所不能。  
王子异把阳台上一排多肉从正午的阳光中解救出来。这七八盆里面，有一盆已经死了。精美的小花盆里面簇拥着干枯的枝叶。  
“那这怎么办啊。”范丞丞问。  
“盆留着，换一个多肉就好了。”  
“哦，这样啊。”

之后马上来了客人。  
七月底，中小学都放假了。考试也考完了，卷子批改完了，分数下来了，家长会也开完了。该骂骂该夸夸，休整完了之后开始准备给孩子报课外班了。  
这就是爸爸带着儿子的。  
这小男孩儿看起来也就十岁，父亲也还年轻。  
范丞丞回想自己的父亲，好像真的有点老了呢。

 

几天之后范丞丞全家大包小包地出现在首都机场。  
范丞丞一共带了四个超大的箱子，没有一个能带上飞机的。光是行李托运费就交了好多钱。  
他全家在北京的亲戚能来的都来了，一共不到十个人，排成一排站在他面前。他感觉有点儿像哈利波特大结局。在就要面对伏地魔的时候，死去亲人的灵魂一个个都出现了。  
他和每个人拥抱了。  
父母眼里都有点湿润，姐姐姐夫还带着小孩。他们俩是从上海赶来的。  
范丞丞心里很感动。

叔父也在。  
范丞丞想起父亲总说的“一家人”理论。这曾经令他非常的反感。  
他现在依然反感，但他多少能够明白一些。以前他会觉得自己就是自己，现在他知道了，并不是这样的。  
王子异是这样的。  
但他不是。

范丞丞看了看大家的脸。背着背包往安检通道走去。  
登机之后最后看了一眼手机。  
是父亲发的朋友圈。  
只有一张糊图，就是自己走向闸机的背影。他眼睛一热，抱住了放在身前的背包。  
感到感动，感到温暖，又感到一种束缚。

 

13

几天之后王子异收到一个快递。快递很薄，就装在一个文件袋里面。是一张高级健身房的年卡。  
这时候范丞丞已经在美国了。

王子异查了一下，那地方在朝阳区，就还挺远的。王子异对着地铁线路图看了半天，觉得自己其实是不会去的。他轻轻叹了一口气。  
店里那个小女孩问他，“你怎么叹气呀？”  
王子异把卡的事情一说，女生就在卖二手的网站上上架这个卡，最后成功地转让了出去。

王子异用卖来的钱，在他原来的那家续了一年。  
原来那家离家里很近，又很便宜。至于一年之后他会不会还在这个地方，他自己也不知道。

 

今年夏天北京的天气湿的不正常，入秋以后秋高气爽了两天，风刮得还蛮起劲的，空气湿度居然一下子掉到30多。  
他开了两天加湿器。  
但也就干了两天，两天之后湿度回来了，他又把加湿器给关了。

乐队换了一个酒吧驻场。原来那个酒吧实在太闹了。他是觉得无所谓，但是主唱有一点小意见。他们换了一个更高级的酒吧，渐渐能唱一些他们自己的歌。钱多了一点儿。不过他的生活就还是一如往常。

后来他在朋友圈刷出了范丞丞的新纹身。  
他去了美国还是文了一个。还真是是英文，字体也傻乎乎的。  
刚弄好的纹身皮肤周围还是红的，里面只有三个英文单词。  
Mercy. No Fear.

 

——完——  
2018.09.11


End file.
